everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackson Pumpkinhead
Jackson Pumpkinhead is the son of Jack Pumpkinhead from The Marvelous Land of Oz by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Jack Pumpkinhead Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Marvelous Land of Oz Alignment: Royal Roommate: Hiram Wogglebug Secret Heart's Desire: To spread love and joy every Halloween. My "Magic" Touch: I am very good at harvesting pumpkins. Storybook Romance Status: Belinda Scraps is my girlfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Every six months, my pumpkin head ends up rotting and I have to get a new one. It's rather tedious. Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. I have a way with words. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. My legs tend to wear out in this class. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Chaaracter Appearance Jackson is a tall pumpkin guy made of tree branches and a pumpkin head. He wears purple pants, a pink shirt, and a red vest. Personality Jackson is an easygoing, somewhat mischievous young fellow. He is a skilled farmer and enjoys harvesting pumpkins. He always makes sure he has a good amount of pumpkins so he has plenty of spare heads (just in case someone steals his head). He likes taking his head off with the intent to scare people. BIography Hola! I'm Jackson Pumpkinhead, the son of Jack Pumpkinhead. My father was created by a young boy named TIp. He helped Tip on his journey to defeat Mombi. He set up a pumpkin patch in Winkie Country and has been able to live in peace and comfort ever since. He occasionally went on more adventures, like his one with Peter Brown. I've grown up on my father's farm, where I help my father with the pumpkins. I am good at growing pumpkins, which is necessary for me to live. That's because my pumpkin head doesn't last forever - it goes bad after about six months. That's why I have to make sure I have plenty of spare pumpkins. I can take my head off. It's really cool - I love doing it to scare the kids at Ever After High. I love pumpkins and farming and my father, but I'm quite different from him. I'm actually pretty intelligent, and I have a colorful vocabulary (though of course I try not to use it too much since I don't want to be like my roommate Hiram). I have decent grades and I'm a very good reader. Still, I love the idea of being the next Jack Pumpkinhead. That's why I consider myself a Royal. I've found myself a girlfriend in the form of Belinda Scraps. She's a kind, gentle soul, and her calm demeanor encourages me to see the good in life. We spend our time together talking about Oz. She also loves to make me fine clothes. I, Jackson, the Pumpkin King (as I consider myself), am looking forward to the future. There are few who deny at what I do I do best. There's something out there, far from Oz, a longing that I've never known. Basically, I'd love to travel the world. Trivia *Jackson can speak fluent Spanish due to having lived in Mexico for a year when he was a kid. (His father was briefly Oz's ambassador to Mexico.) *If he wer an official character, he would be voiced by Cam Clarke. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Land of Oz Category:Ozian Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Work in progress